


Clearly,

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mid-Chain of Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth will take what he has been given.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Clearly,

**Author's Note:**

> _"Today, if you are not confused, you are just not thinking clearly."_ \- U. Peter
> 
> Very likely a KHYML 15MinuteFiclet. Pre-2008?
> 
> (yes, the title has that bedamned comma, no I don't know why)

Really, it had just been a place to stay for the night, a place to be while he searched. He hadn't meant to stay for so long. Surely Cloud was worried - Cloud would worry. For some stupid reason, Cloud would worry as if there was something to worry about.

He did have a blond in his bed though, a strangely comforting older one who reminded him of someone he couldn't place from a time that blurred in his head. In general, scientists made him nervous and really, Vexen was no different. Yet, Sephiroth thought as he reached to touch his sleeping temporary-partner's face, this was really quite pleasant. And he was learning things as well, things that would be beneficial, more of the big picture than anyone had thought existed.

Vexen was much too used to being woken up like this these days, not protesting as he was kissed, not putting up any struggle despite it being so late and Vexen barely sleeping anyway because of his current project.

Sephiroth knew to be careful because it was much too easy for Vexen to become obsessed. He knew the type, he'd certainly been with enough of them. But life offered few comforts and immortality even fewer, so he also knew to take while he could. He'd go searching again soon, now that he knew where more worlds were.

Scars crisscrossed Vexen's body, something Sephiroth dared not ask about as his fingers traced them, weaving over Vexen's barely-warm skin before settling lower, finding Vexen's arousal to be far from as sleepy as its owner. Vexen obviously wasn't human, wasn't a god either, just was... nearly insatiable sometimes.


End file.
